Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story
Here is how Ford Pines explain the troubled matter in Equinelantis: The Return. After showing Solar Flare around Equestria, Ford Pines called in a meeting to discuss. Ford Pines: Glad you all could make it. Cassim: I'm just glad you summoned us, Ford. Ford Pines: Listen up, We have a crisis in our hands on account of the Sharktopus, the Pteracuda and a pack of Whalewolves. They're on the hunt, None of us know what's causing it. While everyone's discussing the troubled matter, A figure came by as it took the monster transformation spell book and he left the building with it. Pharynx: So, How're we gonna stop this anyway? Ford Pines: Well, Pharynx. During my research, I came across one of these Equinelantian jewelry. Thorax: You don't say. What kind of Equinelantian artifact did you find? Ford Pines: The Equinelantian Amulet. Just then, King Solar Flare spits his drink out with a shocking look. King Solar Flare: What?! Ford Pines: I take it that you heard of this artifact, Your majesty? King Solar Flare: Yes, Ford Pines. I have. You see, The Equinelantian Amulet has the power to control any monsters in the Multiverse. My father thought it was better off if the Heart stays underground. Princess Luna: Father, We all did what we must to save your kingdom. Princess Celestia: And with the diamond back on top, Equinelantis is now a better place once more. King Solar Flare: You're right, And it was still my responsibility as it's king. That night, Princess Luna was tucking her daughters to bed. Princess Luna: Alright, Yuna, Snowdrop. Tomorrow is the day. Princess Yuna: Tell us a story, Mama. About the time when Tempest Shadow petrified you, Aunt Celestia and Cadance. Princess Luna: (chuckles) Alright, My Little Princess. Princess Yuna: Yes! Princess Luna: It all began on the day during Princess Twilight Sparkle's birthday. In the flashbacks from My Little Pony: The Movie, Princess Luna narrates the story. Princess Luna: (narrating) It started a long time ago, Tempest Shadow is contacted by her superior, the Storm King, who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order for him to activate his mystical staff with their magic, Promising to restore her horn in exchange. The Friendship Festival was a disaster, But after Twilight and her friends gain some allies on their adventure, Capper Dapperpaws, A former con-artist cat, Captain Celaeno, Leader of the Parrot Pirate Crew, And Princess Skystar, Daughter of Queen Novo, Ruler of Hippogriffia and Seaquestria, They defeated the Storm King, Restored Tempest Shadow's horn and freed me, Your Aunt Celestia and Cadence from our stony prison. But then, The past has changed since SpongeBob SquarePants came back in time with the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus, Star Swirl's apprentice, Stygian for their attempt to stop the Storm King by saving us from Tempest petrifying us. Because of them, Some things changed in a good way like Captain Celaeno's ship was not destroyed and Queen Novo trust Twilight and her friends after stopping Twilight from stealing the pearl. Once the flashbacks end, Yuna and Snowdrop went sleeping with Yuna holding her favorite stuff animal. Princess Luna: (kissed her daughter's cheek) Pleasant dreams, Yuna. (kissed Snowdrop's cheek) Goodnight, Snowdrop. Just as Luna went to sleep next to Yuna, Hiro came and kissed his wife in the cheek as he went back out, Shuts the light off and closed the door. Soon, Hiro went to bed as Solar Flare watched the night for her daughters. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225